Timeline of Faebor
Here is the timeline of Faebor right from the very beginning. First Age 5187 - Ectorius becomes King of Bugeiran . 5189 - Bodesus is founded and is made the capital of Bugeiran. 5190 - The village of Adelaf (city of wolves) is founded on the Isle of Albion. 5198 - King Ectorius leads an attack on the town of Heregast on the Isle of Turiadar in Thosgarr. 5199 - The attack failed and Ectorius and his men fled back to the Balchost Mountains. 5200 - The refuge of Angorir is built for Ectorius and his army. 5202 - King Ectorius tries to contact the region of Audonai for help, but they are don't respond back. 5205 - King Everion of Largelm, a small region in the south-east of Bugeiran, hears that King Ectorius is away from the land and plans a surprise attack on Bugeiran and captures the islands of Iderion and Cuperion. 5210 - Prince Gleuvest back at Bodesus sends a missionary to the land of Dunorieth to ask King Baitran I for help against the invasions of Largelm. 5212 - A massive army arrives at Bodesus and it is transported across the Caladrus Ocean in boats towards Idelion and Cuperion. 5213 - Battle of Cuperion: King Everion is slain and the islands of Iderion and Cuperion become under Bugeiran's control. 5215 - The armies of Bugeiran and Dunorieth reach the small camp of Angorir. 5218 - The armies reach the capital of Thosgarr, Athrakr, and they besiege it for two years. 5220 - Battle of Athrakr: The armies of Bugeiran and Dunorieth capture Athrakr. King Ectorius is slain by a knight and the King of Thosgarr flees to a nearby city. The Citadel of Zaranui is burnt down and destroyed. 5221 - Prince Gleuvest is crowned King of Bugeiran. 5223 - King Gleuvest pursues King Theracill I and fights him and his army in the Battle of Tarlon Shore. King Theracill I is slain by King Gleuvest and half of the region of Thosgarr is conquered by Bugeiran. 5225 - Meanwhile in the south of Bugeiran the village of Adelaf is put on flames by barbarians and left for ruin. The barbarians flee south but the leader Zulmidh, is killed by the wolf, Orgaanod. 5229 - King Gleuvest travels back down to South Bugeiran and the city of Adelaf is rebuilt with stronger walls made out of a Bacillus Tree. 5237 - Prince Telchor of Largelm is banished from the region for attempting to murder his father, King Egostan. 5238 - Telchor and a small force from Largelm capture a small village called Thargen on the edge of Bugeiran. 5241 - Prince Thuregil, the son of King Gleuvest, was sent on his first mission to recapture Thargen but on the way he is ambushed by Wood Elfs and all his men are killed, but he is taken captive. 5242 - King Gleuvest steps down from being King and lets his other son, Thronhir, become King because of the loss of Thuregil. 5246 - The 1st Battle of Thargen: Thuregil escapes from the Wood Elfs and he tries to make it back to Bodesus. He enters Thargen and kills lots of guards and he sets fire to Thargen which kills Telchor. Thargen is burnt down and Thuregil returns to Bodesus. 5247 - Thronhir abdicates once Thuregil is seen in sight and Thuregil is once again King of Bugeiran. 5250 - King Thuregil sends a force with him to recapture Thargen. 5251 - The 2nd Battle of Thargen: King Thuregil sees the ruins occupied by Wood Elfs. He fights the Elfs and regains Thargen. Thargen is rebuilt again into a more larger town. 5270 - The Temple of Ercos is built in Bodesus. 5277 - Prince Tarvegil I becomes King of Bugeiran. 5280 - The region of Largelm is conquered by the nearby region of Audonai. Audonai crosses the border line between their region and the region of Bugeiran. 5289 - The War between Audonai and Bugeiran begins lasting from 5289 to 5302 5291 - Siege of Joceleb: The city of Joceleb in Audonai is besieged by King Tarvegil I. 5293 - Joceleb is captured by Bugeiran. 5294 - Battle of Lake Adagoth. The army of Bugeiran head north towards Lake Adagoth (Falastein) where they meet King Armagoros. The two armies clash over the frozen surface of the lake and the Bugeiran's forces are completely destroyed and they start to retreat back to Joceleb. 5296 - Death of Gleuvest. 5300 - The Bugeiran army under King Tarvegil I heads towards the city of Argonde (city of gold) and they raid it and burn down the Temple of Baladri. Argonde is captured by Bugeiran. 5302 - The armies of Dunorieth and Bugeiran form together and destroy the capital of Audonai, Escalad, and they burn it down to the ground. The King of Audonai flees but surrenders to Bugeiran and Dunorieth. End of the War between Bugeiran and Audonai. 5305 - King Tarvegil I abdicates and Prince Alberadyr I his son, becomes King of Bugeiran.